1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device which performs image processing of color image data, an image processing method, and a storage medium which stores an image processing program.
2. Related Art
In the related art, it was difficult to distinguish color of which brightness becomes the same in an image which is made to be monochrome. Therefore, in JP-A-11-17961, a technology has been proposed in which patterns which are caused to correspond to the original color image data based on each of three primary color components in which color information of color image data is separated are generated. According to the technology which is described in JP-A-11-17961, a difference in color in the original color image is reflected in an output image as a different pattern. By printing the output image, it is possible to understand color which is different in the same color image, even when the color image is printed in monochrome.
However, in the technology in JP-A-11-17961, since patterns are generated based on hue, a chroma, luminance or the like in each of the three primary color components, enormous types of patterns are generated. For this reason, it is difficult for a user to distinguish a pattern of which a characteristic portion, from which a type of a pattern can be discriminated, is similar, and to understand a difference in color in the original color image. In addition, when the technology in JP-A-11-17961 is used in a small area, there may be a case in which it is not possible to express all of the characteristic portions in which the type of the pattern can be discriminated, in the region depending on the type of the pattern, and in this case, it is not possible to discriminate the type of the pattern, and it is difficult to recognize the color of the original color image.